


kiss already!

by twicesaster



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Surprise Kissing, let's go lesbians! i did an os without being 2na
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicesaster/pseuds/twicesaster
Summary: sana was just teasing jeongyeon, looking for a kiss. but momo and chaeyoung are sick of their flirt.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 21





	kiss already!

sana quickly held jeongyeon's waist as she pouted, asking her for a kiss. the older just ignored her as she continued talking to nayeon and jihyo, but the japanese didn't stopped there. no, jeongyeon has always hated to be kissed by them, but she ain't complaining when she's the one kissing them.

momo rolled her eyes as her girlfriend did the same. sana was so obvious, everyone in the group already knew her feelings. but let's be honest, who can't not love yoo jeongyeon? exactly, no one. 

"if they're going to be like this again, i swear to god i'mma let them kiss and bless all of us" chaeyoung talked to her girlfriend, who nodded "i'll help you, chaeng" momo immediately agrees as she holds her girl's hips. 

sana get her feet tips up as she reaches jeongyeon's cheek, she kissed her and pulled away, giggling. jeongyeon immediately blushed as she didn't looked at her, too shy to do it. 

chaeyoung rolled her eyes again and, sitting on momo's lap, she said: "they're gay." 

dahyun, who was near to them, heard her and laughed, agreeing to her, adding: "they're a lot of gay" she said as she puts her nape on her mina's shoulder, who was playing some mobile game. 

nayeon saw the tention and rolled her eyes. jihyo did it too, hitting jeongyeon's shoulder, saying like 'bro, again?', tzuyu just shaken her head and mina didn't know what's going on since she was focused on her game as dahyun was just looking at her, mesmerized. 

the other couple in the group were already stand up. they were looking for the chance. momo was going to do revenge since sana made her and mina kissed in the lips, which was still something too shy to remember. so now she's going to do the same since sana never did that to other members later, while chaeyoung was just tired of their stupid flirt. 

sana already had her lips picking up, and jeongyeon finally saw her and did the same, in distance, and getting closer. then, the couple plan started. when sana was just inches, chaeyoung pushed her and momo did the same with jeongyeon. 

they kissed and all their friends saw that, even the most distracted member, mina. sana didn't pulled away and so do jeongyeon. they shyly moved their lips together and let out a little sigh. jeongyeon puts her hand around the younger's nape and get her closer. 

sana pulled away, with eyes closed and open-mouthed, the two of them were like that, don't believing what just happened. they blushed as sana let go her waist, but jeongyeon pulled her closer and touch her lips once again. 

momo and chaeyoung smiled at each other and kissed each other. nayeon, jihyo, dahyun and tzuyu clapped as they made some noise. while the little japanese smiled at her friends, wishing them a good relationship. 

"i kinda like ya" jeongyeon said, when she has the necessary breath to talk. sana sweetly smiled "i do too. we should try out this?" her tone came softly and almost whispering. and the taller kisses her, just saying her answer like that. 

momo puffed her chest and almost scream: "let's go lesbians! we did it!" the new couple blushed without broking the kiss. 


End file.
